


Forever (T'Challa x Ororo NSFW)

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Storm (comics)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Marvel Comics - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, a smut for jacky because she's bomb, i warned y'all, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely little smut for @ celestialgoddesss on wattpad because she's bomb af. A smut including T'Challa and hi newlywed Ororo for some lovey-dovey sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (T'Challa x Ororo NSFW)

_smut request for_[celestialgoddesss](https://www.wattpad.com/user/celestialgoddesss)  
_hope you enjoy, hun xox_

ღ

_"I'll give you everything I have. An empire, a kingdom, I'll share it with you. I'll be by your side until I can't stand any longer, and after that I'll lay with you. I'll take care of you when you need me, and still take care of you long after."_

_"I don't need an empire or a kingdom. I just need to wake up under the same sun with you, and fall asleep under the same moon. There will be nothing but bright skies from here on out, I can promise you that."_

_The golden wedding band caught so much light it seemed to be made from the rays of the setting sun itself. The ring slipped over her finger as dusk came about them, and with nightfall, the entire country rejoiced with marriage._

_Their lips met, breathing out a flash of words as the sun sank lower._

_"I do."_

ღ

"It's beautiful." Storm's voice said quietly as she leaned over the balcony. The stone railing was cool beneath her skin, but the view of the valley was completely worth the subtle chill it gave her.

T'Challa's footsteps were audible as he walked up behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her torso is a protective embrace. She felt warmer already. "Yeah, it is."

His chin tilted down to lay on her shoulder. Small shivers rocked over Ororo's skin, but her newlywed just smiled and rubbed her to warm her up. "I'll never get used to this view."

T'Challa grumbled happily. "Me neither."

Storm turned her head to look at him, only to find his dark eyes wandering over her body instead of the valley beneath them. She couldn't help but laugh and nudge him. "I'll never get used to you, either."

Her husband smiled triumphantly as his lips laid kisses down along her bare shoulder. "Good. I'd hate to get boring."

Ororo closed her eyes as small hums left her body. T'Challa's kisses ran fleetingly closer to her neck. His teeth grazed over the neck strap of her dress, tugging it to kiss underneath it.

His teeth nipped her skin, and all the breath in Ororo's body rushed out in a blissful moan. T'Challa's hands ran along her sides and across her stomach. His fingers traced circles along her wide hips when he got there.

T'Challa's kisses became more aggressive as his body pressed against hers. She let out a subtle squeak of pleasure as his waist pressed against her back, grinding their hips together. Her hands pulled away from the railing and placed themselves on top of his instead.

"I love you." Ororo said at last, turning around to finally face him. His sharp features lit up faintly under the soft light as her hands cupped his face.

T'Challa smiled faintly, turning his head to her hand and nipping the skin of her thumb between his teeth. "I love you, too."

His hands gripped her sides firmly, and once again he pulled them closer until there was no space between their bodies. Her head tilted up to allow his lips to crash onto hers in a proper kiss.

The chill of the night air quickly subsided when the heat from each other's bodies sparked up. T'Challa's hands rubbed over her skin to keep her warm before dipping lower and grabbing handfuls of her backside in his hands. He pressed her hips deeper into his.

Ororo squeaked out a small laugh as T'Challa picked her up. His arm scooped beneath her legs and behind her back, her arms thrown around his neck. She smiled desirably at him, her hands grazing over the edges of his face.

He walked them inside, and finally the wind from outdoors was gone. T'Challa carried her to the bed, gently placing her down on the mattress as if she was fragile. Her stood between her legs, hunched over to connect his lips to hers again.

The white haired woman smiled fleetingly as she scooted backwards onto the middle of the bed. T'Challa slowly crawled over the mattress, following her every move she made like his life depended on it.

Once she was settled, T'Challa's hands grazed over her long legs. He kissed along her calf, moving aside the long skirt of her dress. His lips attached to her leg, kissing along from her ankle to her knee before moving to caress her other leg.

Ororo leaned forward, grabbing his face and pulling him up to her. As much as she loved to kisses he gave to every inch of her body, she loved the way he felt on her lips more. He smiled as he noticed this, placing his hands on either side of her for support.

Keeping her hands around the back of his neck, Ororo panted slightly as her husband untied to strap of her dress. The fabric fell away from her neck, and it wasn't long before he peeled it down off her chest.

As impatient as he was to lay more kisses along her exposed chest, T'Challa restrained himself and took the time to remove her clothes completely. He wanted to see every bit of her before him. She was now his, and he knew it would look as good as it felt.

He pushed Ororo down on her back, and she laughed quietly as he picked up her legs to pull off her dress. Her hips squirming slightly to try and compensate by helping him, but he got the dress of in little time. Tossing it away, T'Challa hovered back over her.

Ororo's breath hitched in her throat as she felt T'Challa's warm lips latch onto her chest. His fleeting kisses traveled across her breasts, sucking and nipping slightly at her silky chocolate skin. His mouth ran down to her nipple and caught it between his teeth.

Her breaths became heavy as her fingers held onto T'Challa's head, holding him close to her chest. His body squirmed over hers, and she knew he was just as eager as she was. Yet this was their first time as a proper married couple; it needed to be perfect, unrushed.

Ororo sat up, pushing her husband off her slightly. Her hand snaked across his chest, tugging at the thin shirt he had over him. Suddenly, she felt uneasy being the only one naked. She yearned to see him vulnerable.

T'Challa quickly obliged to take off his shirt, pulling it over his head. He tossed it away, leaning down to steal another kiss from his wife as she tugged at the waistband of his pants.

Smiling faintly, T'Challa's hands met over hers, and they battled over who got to remove his clothes. Eventually, she won, but he pushed them down his legs the rest of the way until they were off and out of the picture.

Ororo couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, and his smile met hers as they buried their faces into each others. Her hand ran down along his stomach until she met the bottom of his torso, where her fingers grazed his length.

T'Challa sucked in a deep breath. He was so on edge that the slightest touch from her made him pant. Ororo couldn't deny she was the same way. He returned the favor, his hands roaming down her stomach and gripping at her hips as he pushed her back down under him.

Her delicate hands ran along his length, her fingers swiping over the tip ever so teasingly just to see the painfully blissful expression on his face. T'Challa groaned out huskily, burying his face in her neck and nipping softly.

His grip lessened on her hips, and instead he moved his hands down her thigh. After a sharp squeeze on her leg to mimic her actions on him, he moved between her legs and stroked softly. Ororo mewled with pleasure as his finger ran along her clit.

"Ro," T'Challa murmured her name quietly as he pet between her legs. Her body tensed up slightly from the ecstasy as he dipped his finger between her folds. A throaty groan left his lips as he felt her growing wet with his touches.

The white haired women threw her head back in pleasure as he delved his fingers inside of her. He stroked her insides, caring to make sure she was ready for him. His tongue licked softly at her neck as he positioned himself between her legs.

With his hands running along her thighs on either side of him, T'Challa kissed along her throat and chest. She gasped silently as she felt his length rubbing over her folds, her head rolled back into the pillows.

T'Challa picked his head up to look at her, his eyes half-lidded with helpless lust. He waited for a moment for permission; even after they were married, he had those subtle ways of making sure she was alright with him.

She nodded of course, bucking her hips up slightly in frustration. T'Challa drew back, only to feel his bride writing pleasurably beneath him as he pressed his tip as her entrance.

Her hands gripped at his shoulder blades as he entered her, slow and steady at first. Her breathing became ragged as his grew uneven as well. He could hear her heart beating wildly each time he kissed her chest.

"Keep going," Ororo whispered, moving her hips once he had buried himself to the base inside of her. She cried out softly as he moved, her fingers scratching into his deep skin.

T'Challa leaned on his forearms, placing them on either side of her as he began to thrust in and out. Her body quivered beneath him, beads of sweat forming on both of their bodies as string of pleasure began to knot up in their stomachs.

"More," Ororo panted quietly, but her breaths grew louder with each thrust T'Challa made. "T'Challa, more."

Hearing her cries of pleasure drove him over the edge; T'Challa groaned lowly, his body pressing deeper against hers. Her hips picked up off the bed to meet his, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him into her with each ram.

Soft curses brushed past T'Challa's lips as he felt himself coming to the edge. His wife cried out softly in ecstasy. Ororo panted heavily as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

Moaning out and digging her nails into his skin, Ororo's walls clenched around him as she came. Her own orgasm set him off, and T'Challa buried his face into her neck as they rode out their highs together. His teeth left deep indentations along her shoulder.

Hot sparks rose up her skin as Ororo held onto her husband, clinging to him as every last bit of their orgasms washed over them. Her eyes fluttered open after she came, darting across his features to memorize the way he looked in such a blissful state.

T'Challa collapsed down beside her. He rolled onto his back, but not before Ororo could admire the streaky scratches she left along his back. She quickly laid over him, her head on his chest.

He grabbed the blankets from under them and pulled them up over the two. His hand rubbed her back lazily, staring at the forming bruises on her neck from his teeth. T'Challa smiled to himself and laid his head down on his pillow.

There was rain outside. Not harsh, just a soft rain. The soft pattering of it was perfect to fall asleep to. T'Challa quietly murmured, "I love you," but his wife had already grown exhausted and fallen asleep.

The rain outside was comforting at least. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He had almost reached sleep, yet he swore he heard Ororo whisper "I love you," back to him in her sleep. Maybe it was the rain.

Either was, he was in love with it.

ღ

 


End file.
